


Saving Dawn

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Saving Hope
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Gen, Hospitals, Surgeons, orthopedic surgeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie thought his weekend away from Hope Zion would give him some peace, then he came across a very chatty brunette with bright big blue eyes & his moment of peace went out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS (if any):** AU post-S7 of BtVS  & AU S3 of _Saving Hope_.

YOU REALLY ARE A DOCTOR?" Dawn asked in disbelief, her blue eyes wide as saucers as she watched the handsome brownish-blond haired man with chiselled square face and bright blue eyes work.

"Yep, that I am," Dr Charlie Harris replied, keeping his eyes on what he was doing but he was well aware of the young woman hovering beside him.

"Are you the MacGyver kinda doctor?" She asked.

Charlie frowned and actually looked at her to see if he heard her right.

"What?"

Dawn met the confused doctor's gaze and smiled, "You know who MacGyver is, right? I mean, the series was shown probably back in your days of youth so you should be--"

Charlie cut her off from her babble by simply giving her a pointed look. He doesn't have time to play games or entertain anyone right now. He was busy and he needed to work fast.

"I don't have time to waste here, Dawn," he told her.

"I know, I know. It's just that you're working without your tools and just using whatever is handy around you just like MacGyver," she pointed out.

Charlie wasn't sure whether he was amused that she likened him to some iconic TV character from the eighties or annoyed that she made him sound like he was ancient already.

"I have to make do for now to stop the bleeding until the paramedics get here," he answered then turned his attention back to his patient lying on the ground surrounded by fallen leaves from the large trees that surround them. She was well hidden from the main path of the road, but Dawn managed to find her way on to it and flagged him down. Charlie was on his way to the lake for some R&R this long weekend, but Dawn jumping right in front of his vehicle to get his attention kinda put a kink on his long weekend plans.

Dawn stared at the man in awe. In the distance they heard the sound of the ambulance siren coming. Finally help was coming. She was starting to feel less cold compared to a few minutes ago when she went and flagged Charlie down. She wasn't really expecting anybody to see her, but then she startled Charlie and got his attention. On impulse Dawn leaned up and planted a kiss half on his cheek and half on his lip (hey, a girl's gotta take chances when a handsome doctor happens to be around attending to her).

"Thanks, Doc," she grinned when she met a surprised Charlie's gaze.

Charlie was momentarily speechless after Dawn kissed him then disappeared. She was a pretty attractive young woman, but she was clearly way too young for him.

The paramedics found him with his patient a few seconds later. Everything happened quickly. He answered the paramedic's questions, told them what he did and how he found the Jane Doe. He got in to the ambulance with the patient and told the driver to take them to Hope Zion.

About halfway to the hospital Jane Doe came through. Charlie's hand was holding here and she gave it a hard squeeze.

"Hiya, Doc," Dawn smiled at him, watching surprise cover the seasoned doctor's face when he realized she remembered him even after she returned back to her body.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** If you are not familiar with _Saving Hope_ , it is a Canadian supernatural medical drama series that I'm addicted to. A brief FYI, the male lead character "Dr Charlie Harris" was in a coma & when he awoke he was able to see spirits of those who are having an out of body experience; person either just died or at the brink of death hence why he can see them. I just have to explain that to help make sense of what just happened here in this ficlet.


End file.
